


blank

by politely_ironic



Category: Free!
Genre: Masturbation, One Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Frustration, mentioned reigisa, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politely_ironic/pseuds/politely_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makoto is a lonely, tired boy. he's also definitely not doing what you think he's doing. nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blank

**Author's Note:**

> really self indulgent. also no capital letters. gomen.

makoto’s mind, for all intents and purposes, is blank when he slides his fingertips underneath his underwear. 

his boxers are blue, and his shirt is white. it's like one in the morning, and summer has just recently begun. its been awhile since he's done this, he notes, a little shakily. he's always busy. the twins are very high maintenance, he has homework, his friends are in and out of his house. this is the first night to himself makoto has had in at least a few months where he’s not so tired he passes out before he’s even hit the mattress. or with someone. namely, his also very high maintenance best friend. who he is currently not thinking about. 

he lightly dances his fingers over his abdomen, a nice, slow burn pulling in his gut. he really needs this. he’ll make quick work of himself, he thinks decisively, and then he can sleep for a very, very long time. he has nothing to do tomorrow, which is novel, and probably won’t last long. he sighs, and it rumbles deep in his chest. he wraps his hand around his dick. he’s mostly flaccid, though its to be expected. he pumps a little and yeah, there’s something to work with. 

he traces a pretty prominent vein and he gets a little jump from that. he’s just a little bit sticky, mostly from sweat. the fan overhead swirls the hot air around lazily. makoto's hand moves steadily, though he does pause here and there to squirt some lotion on his hand. it’s a gift from rei, and it smells like lavender. 

rei is an incredibly good looking guy, he thinks idly. especially his legs, because after all he’s a track athlete first, right? of course his legs are that toned. he thinks his arms are nice too. he remembers vaguely thinking that after he caught rei pinning nagisa up in a very intense after practice makeout session. hot embarrassment flushes through him. 

makoto thumbs the slit on the head of his cock, a little wet with precum. he’s not the kind of guy who just leaks pre like no tomorrow, which he knows nagisa does because there has been way too much truth or dare in their small group of kinda hetero guys. makoto thinks he and rin are the safest bets, on the straight thing, because he’s pretty sure haru just jerks off in the water because he's in love with it. admittedly its a strange obsession his friend has, but what can makoto do? 

his hand moves a little faster, maybe on its own accord. he bets haru does it in his morning bath. he remembers sometimes coming in, and the water being just a little murky, but haru never gives any indication of anything in the morning. of course makoto isn't going to ask. he wonders how haru likes it, does he like it smooth and impatient, or does he like to be done over slowly, teasingly, till he’s red and twitchy. makoto bites his lip, and fists his free hand in the sheets. he probably does it quick, because he doesn't want makoto to catch him. doesn’t want him to know that he sits in his gross tub and rubs one out to thoughts of a pool or something like that. 

he wonders if maybe haru thinks of a girl, someone he likes. maybe miss amakata because she’s really very pretty, especially for a teacher. maybe haru thinks of guys, but thats a little much to assume, since haru has little interest to no in basically everyone. the only guy is maybe rin. his gut clenches a nasty little way, and he dares to wonder, what if haru thinks of him? he’s probably too tired. his brain is a little hazy, but coherent enough to provide him with sufficient imagery. he’s seen haru naked anyway, so he can imagine pretty well what it would look like. 

haru is circumcised, like himself, and yeah, smaller than him, but most guys are. it’s kind of embarrassing. well, actually, it’s really embarrassing. but size doesn't really matter because it's haru. he thinks haru is the kind of guy who just gets down to it, hard and fast from the get go. it doesn’t really fit with makoto’s slow burn approach, but he finds his hand is a blur. he’s sweaty and gross all over, and he really, really needs to cum. 

he just needs that little push, so he thinks hard, thinks about haru’s hand on his dick, fingers delicate and nimble instead of bulky and clumsy. then makoto thinks what the hell, and tops it off with haru pressing his tongue flat against the head of his cock. he thinks about sliding his fingers through sweaty dark hair and forcing haru to take it, to suck him off like he means it, and cums so hard, he almost blacks out. there’s a repressed growl floating from his mouth, aggressive and generally unlike himself.

he wipes his sticky hands off with a tissue. his dick is twitching, little tremors of aftershock coursing through him. his muscles feel loose and fluid, and god, he needed it. he’s also so exhausted, he falls asleep with the dirty tissue forgotten on the floor.

(he can't entirely ignore his rampant shame, when haru comes over a day later, sits on his bed, where makoto totally did not masturbate to him on. however, haru is none the wiser, bless him.)


End file.
